


video games and gold rings

by gnomeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sugar daddy kenma to hinata), Businessman Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, MSBY Black Jackal cameos, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pi, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Streaming, domestic kuroken, implied kagehina, kodzuken, married, no brain only married kuroken, outsider pov, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeo/pseuds/gnomeo
Summary: Kodzuken, world famous pro gamer, has a ring.So then, where's the spouse?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, implied Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1263
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive, Lemonaide favs, My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics, my babies, seigrid's recommended fics





	video games and gold rings

**Author's Note:**

> head empty no thoughts only married kuroken  
> Inspiration: https://www.pinterest.com/gnome00/kuroken/ , specifically a comic by Phreinne!! (@phreinne on twitter)

Kodzuken’s face, marred by obvious exhaustion, is lit only by the blue tinted screen in front of him. The chat scrolls by, almost too fast to read, but he catches some of the messages, answering them quickly before going back to rambling on about the game, or, like he is now, silently focusing.

He exhales just as the level flashes the “Complete!” message in bold yellow letters. Turning his head quickly over his shoulder to the small square of his room behind him, he reads the clock.

3:26 am. He grimaces slightly and turns back to the cam.

“That level took longer than I thought it would.” He huffs a silent laugh, a small smile on his face. “Well, that’s it for tonight’s stream,” he says. “Thank you for watching, guys.”

He waves goodnight, and the chat explodes.

* * *

Kenma Kozume, the name behind the gamertag Kodzuken, doesn’t seem very sociable. 

His social medias are filled solely with gaming updates. He doesn’t follow anyone but gaming companies, either. On the very rare occasion that he shares his personal life with his fans, it’s a picture of apple pie or the most recent manga he’s reading, and his fans fawn over it and scour it for clues on his personal life. Once, he shared a picture of the cover of a manga, admiring the cover art, but also featuring the name “Akaashi Keiji” in the corner, subtle support of a well known manga editor. Fans found out about the Fukurodani team, and the Fukurodani group. They connected Fukurodani to Nekoma, and then Kenma to MSBY, through Bokuto Koutarou and Hinata Shouyou. It was impressive, really. Kenma hadn’t posted another life-related picture for months. After finally accepting that the fans knew he liked volleyball, he shared a picture taken of the MSBY Black Jackals promo poster, and sent his fans into a frenzy once again. Despite how normal these photos are to an outsider, Kodzuken fans have always gone wild over any crumbs about Kenma’s life. He’s never acknowledged them, positively or negatively, so they just assume he doesn’t care, like he does many things.

And at 3:26 am on a Tuesday night, he revealed one of the biggest crumbs ever. A gold ring, on his left hand.

_“Kenma Kozume, famous gamer, is married??”_

Tabloids and clickbait websites flood with the news, and fans, like they have before, go into a frenzy. Since when has he been married? Who is he married to? Is it a prank? Did he mean to reveal it, or was it a mistake? Questions ran rampant across social media, reaching the #1 trending spot in minutes nationally. In less than a day, his international fans find out, too, and he reaches the top 10 trending topics worldwide.

He thinks this is all just an overreaction.

**“yes, i’m married.”**

At the very least, fans expected an explanation. Well, half of them did. The other half called them stupid for expecting Kenma Kozume, famous for his apathy and nonchalant attitude, would ever indulge them with an explanation. And they would be right, because after that tweet, Kodzuken never mentioned it again, not on Twitter, not on his streams, and not on any other social media.

It was at least three weeks before he finally responded to a question about it. He was prone to go live sometimes in between streams, for maybe an hour or two, just to talk to his fans or use up empty time. So on a Thursday night, he turned on his phone camera and waved hi, once again flashing the ring. He was in the kitchen, making very fake mac and cheese in the microwave, wearing his usual hoodie and sweatpants. Fans flooded the chat with _hellos_ and _how are yous_ , but eventually, the questions turned to his wedding ring again. Particularly curious fans scoured the background of the kitchen for clues that he lived with someone, maybe a personalized mug or a set of keys, maybe even a framed photo on one of the walls. He rambled on about college and how it was an “absolute nightmare.” Occasionally, he glanced over at the chat and asked questions posed by the fans, but it was obvious he was avoiding the ones pertaining to his marriage.

“Yes, Kraft mac and cheese is good, and no, you cannot change my mind.”

“I’m working on a special project right now, but I can’t really say much because I don’t know much.”

“No, I hate pumpkin pie. Apple pie, on the other hand. . .”

He trailed off into a rant about said pie, but halfway through, his phone, which was laying on the counter, buzzed very loudly. He paused his tirade and looked over, reading the notification on the phone. He smiled secretively, and then looked back at the camera, an indiscernible look in his eye. The fans, buzzing with curiosity, spammed so many questions about his ring that they were impossible to ignore. And, with the same unreadable expression, he finally answered one.

“How long have I been married? Oh, not very long,” and lowering his voice to a whisper, “feels like forever, though.”

As expected, fans went crazy. This was a piece of information they could use, a crumb that could help in finding out just who Kenma Kozume is married to. He went right back to making mac and cheese like he hadn’t said a word, but the fans were satisfied for tonight.

* * *

Kodzuken streams three times every week, at the very least. He’s said in interviews before that he doesn’t have much free time, but he prefers to stream than do anything else, so it usually takes up the majority of his time. After a couple unstable weeks of streaming when he first started, he settled into a schedule of Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. And as most streams tend to be, his are always at least five hours, sometimes stretching out to seven or eight. And despite his uncanny ability to stay laser focused on a game, sometimes exhaustion chips away at his facade. Today is one of those days.

At a whopping nine hours straight, Kodzuken is obviously straining to keep his eyes open. While some fans push him to sleep, most of them don’t even notice, and stay just as focused on his gameplay as he is. And as nine hours of playing will do, he has also run out of energy to keep talking, so the only sounds are his clicking and typing, and a few mumbled comments on the game itself, as well as responses to questions. So, when a ringtone pierces through the very quiet stream, Kodzuken himself, as well as many fans watching at home, jump a foot in the air. Eyes wide, he stifles a laugh and lets the game (which is currently on a story section, and not gameplay) run as he answers the phone.

“Hey,” he says into the phone. The conversation is very one sided, as the fans can’t hear whoever is on the other side.

“Time zones are crazy, huh?” His tone is teasing, almost lively. It feels. . .strained, though. The fans that have recovered from the piercing ringtone are listening intently, almost shocked by how _non_ apathetic he seems. They automatically assume he must be talking to his spouse. “Time zones??” fills the chat. Another clue.

“Oh right, yeah, I forgot you’re my mom,” he continues, voice lower.

“You know I’m streaming, let me text you later.”

“Fine.”

“Mhm.”

He ends the call quickly and looks back up at the camera, looking slightly less cheerful than he sounded.

After that stream, fans started to suspect a long distance relationship. “Time zones” paired with the apparent lack of a housemate, it makes sense. And while most fans assumed the phone call was something sweet shared between two spouses, something that just also happened to be shared with millions of fans, Kodzuken doesn’t mention the stream or his marriage again for even longer this time, almost five weeks. Instead, he posts something about the MSBY team again, this time a picture of the game itself, and announces his new company, as well as the sponsorship of a certain Hinata Shouyou, a childhood friend and professional volleyball player. It’s enough to damper the news of the marriage by just a little, effectively knocking it down to second place news in his life. Most of the fans continue conspiring about his possible spouse in secret, not asking questions nearly as often directly to Kenma himself. And, as always, he doesn’t acknowledge any change.

* * *

A certain red suitcase in the background of Kodzuken’s live is all it takes to bring the marriage news right back to the spotlight.

He’s talking about the company, and how Hinata Shouyou is an interesting player to sponsor, when he shifts in his seat slightly and a red suitcase, zipped up and bulging, becomes visible on the bed behind him. He doesn’t seem to notice, continuing on about volleyball, until finally he checks the chat and sees the flood of questions about it. Is he going on a trip? Better yet, is a certain _someone_ back from a trip? He smiles softly and shrugs, before leaning down and picking up a tiny black cat.

“Her name is Pi,” he says, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “I got her just two days ago.” Letting her crawl around his setup, he explains how he found her, once again purposely ignoring the elephant (or in this case, red suitcase) in the room.

One of the watchers donates money, the notification popping up on the screen with their message. Kenma freezes momentarily after reading it.

_I love you kitten._

Fans don’t think much of it, most of them barely even noticing it. A typo, your to you, it’s easy to make when rushed. Kenma, on the other hand, is slightly flushed, turning his gold ring clockwise around his finger. He has the tiniest of smiles on his face, but doesn’t lose his composure enough not to answer.

“Thank you, I love her, too.”

* * *

**“busy for a week or two with the company, thanks for understanding.”**

Kenma Kozume disappears. Or better, he stops streaming. (He never posted regularly enough to ‘disappear’ from social media.)

More importantly, he disappears, and the company seems normal.

The fans more involved with his company and volleyball mention multiple times online that nothing major has changed, or even been hinted at. Other fans brush it off as a secret development, so of course nothing would change yet. And then, of course, some other fans immediately suspect a visit to his spouse. That would explain the red suitcase, which as of before had no reason to be packed. However, after a day of Kodzuken silence and no international spottings or rumors from other countries, they assume that he either really is working on the company, or he traveled somewhere so secretively that no one figured it out. And after two more days, the search for where he went dies down into a boredom from the lack of streams. He doesn’t post anything either.

Fortunately for the crumb-searchers, Hinata Shouyou does, and it’s enough to satisfy them for weeks. It’s a picture, a selfie, of Kenma and Hinata at an airport, and not one in Japan. While at surface level, it’s just a business related trip for the company, since Hinata _is_ being sponsored by him. However, when Kodzuken fans inevitably look closer, they see a gold glint on Hinata’s neck. A ring, on a chain. And the Internet explodes.

_“Hinata Shouyou, professional volleyball player, married? Possibly to Kenma Kozume, famous gamer?”_

There are many reactions to this picture. Isn’t it unprofessional to sponsor your spouse? No, not spouse, husband? Kodzuken and Hinata Shouyou are gay? Then it isn’t long distance? So who was the time zone phone caller? Are they going on a romantic trip, or is it really a company trip with two romantically involved people? Some fans express that there is no way Hinata Shouyou is married to Kodzuken, how could he be gay? Others aren’t surprised, saying “we should have figured it out sooner. They’re childhood friends, so it makes sense, right?” It isn’t often that the video game and volleyball worlds mix, but both communities reach the #1 spot trending worldwide in days, tabloids and gossip channels fueling it just as much as the actual fans. At one point, MSBY teammate Bokuto Koutarou chips in, tweeting something along the lines of **“this is hilarious,”** to which Kenma and Hinata replied indignantly. Other people get involved, including Akaashi Keiji, the manga editor, and the Miya twins, a MSBY teammate and the owner of Onigiri Miya. 

(At one point, Akaashi replied to a man, calling him a “pain-in-the-ass,” but quickly deleted the tweet and it was forgotten under the other rumors.)

For three days straight, Kenma and Hinata are left defending themselves against multiple attacks on their careers. Finally, on the last day, Kenma tweets out a picture of his wedding ring next to Hinata Shouyou’s ring.

**“yellow gold vs rose gold, we are not married.”**

Indeed, they are two different colors. The rumors instantly shrink. Blame it on the weird airport lighting, they say.

(Hinata sheepishly excuses himself saying it’s a promise ring, not a wedding ring, and that’s confirmed hours later by so-called ‘ring experts.’ He says it’s from a promise made during childhood, and he was only at the airport because he was meeting Kenma for the business trip, since he had been busy visiting someone in the Koganei region of Tokyo beforehand. People assume he’s talking about Yachi Hitoka, a girl rumored to have dated him in high school, and the drama fizzles out.)

And after those six very hectic days, Kenma Kozume _actually_ disappears.

* * *

“Hey guys. Thanks for being patient and waiting for a week, I’ve been busy with company stuff and, well, I can’t tell you just yet. Anyways! Back to streaming.”

The day Kenma streamed again, it was completely announced and only about half of his usual watchers joined, since they got a notification. They noticed 2 things, right away. (1) That Kenma appeared to be in a _much_ better mood than he had been the week before, smiling and chatting openly while playing. He answered more questions, seemed more energetic, and was openly gesturing his hands while speaking, not afraid of showing off his ring. 

And (2) That his hair was newly dyed blonde, but it seemed he had purposely not done his roots this time, or just did a bad job at it. There’s also a half undone braid in the strands behind his ear.

At one point, a person donated money with a strangely worded message, and if the fans had remembered the “ _I_ _love you kitten_ ” message from before, they would have noticed it was from the same person.

_Whoever dyed your hair did a spectacular job ;)_

Kenma smiled fondly and nodded, thinking for a moment before responding. “I think the person who dyed my hair this time is horrible at it, but that’s okay.” He twisted his ring subconsciously, tucking his knees up into the chair and leaning his chin against them. Fans, excited by the prospect of a new company update, ignored his wistful expression and spammed questions about the past week. He gladly answered some, deflected others, but never stopped fiddling with the ring.

Eventually, he stopped answering questions and turned on his game. Oddly enough, he wished goodnight to any viewers in a different time zone, and then got up to switch off his overhead light in favor of a lamp. For a moment, the viewers could see the red suitcase in the background, open and spilling out clothes on the bed behind Kenma’s chair, Pi sleeping soundly in the mess. Rumors of unprofessionalism are traded for pictures of Kodzuken’s sleeping cat, and the whole ordeal is forgotten.

* * *

Interviews are quite common for famous people. (Duh.) Kodzuken is not exempt from that fact. Usually, he ends up attending one or two every month, first about his streams, then his marriage rumors, now his company. Sometimes he’s paired with MSBY team members, sometimes other streamers, sometimes people from Bouncing Ball LTD., and sometimes people from the Japan Volleyball Association. It all depends on the topic of the interview, really. While most interviews he’s done in the past are personal, about his growth as a Youtuber, business owner, and as a person, they are rarely ever about the sports or gaming industries as a whole.

On a live one night, he had mentioned an exclusive interview coming up, about an “important topic,” and people eventually guessed that it had something to do with his official affiliation with the sports industry. He almost never announced interviews before he did them, so his fans, obviously, tried to find any possible piece of information on the subject that they could. Eventually, one of them hit gold when they discovered that the nearest MSBY Black Jackals game was apparently very important, and would have many members of the Volleyball Association there, which Kodzuken would be expected to talk with professionally. He had grown from his shyness as a child, but there was no way to get rid of it completely, and in two weeks, Kenma Kozume was scheduled to be in a live, unscripted interview with member/s of the Volleyball Association, about Bouncing Ball LTD., sponsorship, and the service department.

And from how he had been acting in the live, he seemed unbelievably nervous.

However, his streams never faltered, remaining on their schedule. He was playing a new multiplayer game, one made for him and other streamers to review and play publicly to get customer reviews before release. It was distracting him decently enough, and he focused on the game the whole time, giving witty commentary and snarky responses to the people in the mic channel.

He got up and stretched halfway through, complaining that his joints were screaming at him from stiffness. Viewers took the opportunity to spam the chat with questions so he could answer, and he glanced through them, looking amused at the number of reassuring messages about his supposedly ‘secret’ interview.

“I’m not too worried anymore about the interview. I was just nervous on the live because I hadn’t heard about it before, so I was more high strung than usual,” he explained, waving his hand dismissively.

Usually, he would have played for hours longer, but that night the stream ended only 30 minutes later. Pi had climbed up onto his lap while playing and he had eventually given up trying to shove her off, turning off the game. He talked about the MSBY team before leaving, mentioning that Hinata and him had gotten a good laugh out of the rumors from before. Halfway through an extended explanation of an old video game character’s development, Pi sat up straight from her almost asleep position and jumped off his lap, at which he just watched and then continued looking offscreen, before turning back to the camera, smiling. He hurriedly waved goodbye to his viewers and turned off the cam, ending the stream abruptly. Nothing escaped the fan’s suspicions, and they took to Twitter with new rumors about the interview and MSBY, but nothing huge arose, and the stream passed as normal.

* * *

Two weeks later, and the MSBY Black Jackals match and the upcoming interview were already trending without even being started yet.

The members of the team, especially Hinata Shouyou and Bokuto Koutarou, posted pictures all over social media about the huge turnout and their rivals, the Schweiden Adlers. Kageyama Tobio, another very famous volleyball player, was apparently a close childhood friend of Hinata Shouyou’s, and Ushijima Wakatoshi and Hoshiumi Kourai were apparently his rivals back in high school. “A fated rematch,” as many people called it, had been looked forward to by volleyball fanatics for months, ever since Hinata Shouyou’s return from Brazil. 

(Some of Hinata’s fans switched their promise ring rumors from Yachi to Kageyama as soon as they saw them interacting on the court before the game.)

Surprisingly enough to Kodzuken’s fans, Kenma also posted a picture, and even more surprisingly, he was in it. Usually, he was the photographer, but in this one, he was posing with the MSBY team, along with Akaashi Keiji and Miya Osamu. Bokuto Koutarou was cheering loudly in Kenma’s ears, holding him and Akaashi in each arm. Hinata had jumped in the air, defying gravity, and held up bunny ears behind Sakusa’s head, who looked ready to murder someone. The Miya twins were too busy staring daggers at each other to even bother looking at the camera. Fans fawned over the picture, retweeting it enough to get it trending, earning Kodzuken yet another spot in the top ten trending spots nationally.

On the other end of the court, was an empty table with only a plaque on it. It read “Volleyball Association.” If the television crews had been focusing their cameras on Kenma instead of the MSBY team, they would have noticed he glanced anxiously at the table every few seconds for at least 20 minutes before, _finally_ , two men showed up. And because Hinata, a member of the MSBY team, shot like a bullet over to the table as soon as they sat down, the TV cameras caught a conversation between him and one of the men.

“We are doing our best to lower the net down,” said the man, handing a card to Hinata. Hinata looked offended for a moment, before punching the man’s arm playfully, and pointing at Kenma. Kenma watched, smiling softly, and when the man and Hinata both looked over at him, the man winked and Kenma jumped, looking away embarrassedly. The first whistle blew, and the cameras swung away from this strange encounter.

* * *

The last whistle blew approximately an hour and a half later, a sound victory for the MSBY Black Jackals. 

Advertisements played over the TV, and when they ended, Kenma Kozume’s interview started.

“Everybody welcome these two gentlemen! Here today we have Kenma Kozume, also known as Kodzuken, a famous Youtuber, video game streamer, and CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD.!! He is joined today by Kuroo Tetsurou of the Japan Volleyball Association, in the Economy Supply Service department.”

The two men bowed slightly as they were introduced, glancing ever so often across the small gap between them. They answered questions about the MSBY team, Bouncing Ball LTD., the sports industry, Kuroo’s recent business trip to New York, and Kenma’s streams. At one point, they were asked about their childhood, since they were both Nekoma graduates. Oddly enough, neither of them went into a lot of detail for that question, only mentioning that they played on the same team and that Kuroo, being a year older than Kenma, had graduated earlier. Near the end, Kenma, who was still wearing his wedding ring, was questioned about it and how it affected his job. He just smiled and shrugged, opting to not answer at all. Kuroo seemed to be holding back a laugh. The interview dragged on for at least 45 minutes, and both of them were obviously exhausted. When it ended, they shook hands respectfully with the interviewer and then turned to each other to do the same. Kodzuken fans, watching intently, did not miss when Kuroo ran a finger over Kenma’s ring and Kenma leaned up to whisper something, at which Kuroo blushed slightly and stifled a laugh.

Childhood friends.

* * *

After two more months, the speculations of who Kodzuken could be married to had almost disappeared, not because they were answered, but simply because nothing was mentioned or seemed significant in his daily life, and eventually, as all rumors must be, it was swept away by the flood of other celebrity gossip.

(Most of that gossip came from the newly confirmed promise ring Hinata Shouyou wore, which had been taken off after the MSBY Black Jackals won against the Schweiden Adlers, and as a result, Kageyama Tobio, his childhood friend. It just so happened that Kageyama had also worn a ring, up until the match.)

Kenma had been working hard, as a CEO and Youtuber, but also as a college student, as he was graduating soon. He seemed to have enough support from friends and family, but he still was obviously exhausted on his streams and lives. His fans increasingly told him to take a break from streaming to focus on school and his company, but he always responded by telling them he would feel guilty for stopping, so he kept doing it. After a particularly hard week, he had tweeted out that he was only going to stream one day out of three, and the fans took it relatively okay, half of them expecting it and the other half being reluctantly accepting. During that week, he gave them Twitter updates and even posted a picture of Pi on his Instagram. The fans ate it up, not minding the lack of streams if it gave them crumbs of his personal life. The next week, they were prepared to have the same happen: one stream and more social media posts. However, what they were _not_ expecting was a 12 hour stream.

Kenma was barely coherent enough to respond to the chat by the end of it, his eyes half lidded and eyebrows furrowed. Messages laced with worry flooded the chat, telling him to sleep, and that they didn’t mind him taking a break. He brushed them all off with the same “I’ll feel guilty” excuse, periodically checking his phone and grimacing at the screen, as if what he saw was upsetting him. Finally, when Pi curled up on his lap and he smiled softly, he turned to end the stream.

“Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this really long stream. I’m sorry about how busy I’ve been, I’ll be sure to stream normally again soon.”

“Thank you for watching,” he said, waving goodbye like he always did. He tapped the screen absentmindedly to turn off the stream, and slumped over his keyboard, almost passing out right then and there. A few people left, but most of them stayed, wondering if he had forgotten to turn off the cam. He probably missed the off button from exhaustion, they reasoned, sending messages in chat to tell him he forgot. He didn’t lift his head, though, and some people got worried. More and more people left, not really wanting to watch him sleep, but most stayed, trying to get him to look up.

Pi sat up from Kenma’s lap and squirmed out from under his slumped over form, to which he mumbled something tiredly at her. She meowed loudly, but he only grumbled back and stayed still. She jumped offscreen and, if they listened closely, the viewers could hear shuffling around Kenma’s room. There was a chuckle, and a few soft meows. Fans watched and listened intently as footsteps grew louder and louder, until someone appeared in the frame.

It’s a man, obviously, his shirt loose enough to show collarbones and a silver chain tucked underneath the collar. His arms are muscular, and he’s definitely tall, since his face is not in the frame. It cuts off just where his chest meets his neck. And, for all their crumb searching and scouring for even just the tiniest detail, Kodzuken fans are about to get enough information to satisfy them for the rest of their lives.

The man leans down a bit, exposing a sharp jawline, and even more importantly, causing the silver chain to fall out from under the shirt. On it, sits a familiar gold ring. The chat goes completely silent.

“Kenma,” the man mumbles softly. Kenma groans, swatting aimlessly at the man. “Kitten,” he tries again, and Kenma turns his head to the side, opening one eye and looking up at him. The man holds up Pi by her front legs and plops her unceremoniously onto Kenma’s head. That does the trick, and Pi’s claws dig painfully into Kenma’s head as she jumps off and he sits up straight.

“Tetsu. . .” he trails off sleepily. Reaching out, Kenma clutches the man’s shirt in his fist and tilts his head up, meeting the man halfway and closing the distance between their lips.

Fans all over the world shriek in disbelief at their screens.

Kenma pulls the man lower, but still not fully exposing his face. He’s holding the man’s shirt in one hand and cupping his jaw with the other. They kiss softly, domestically, and all of a sudden, it is all very clear to the fans. Childhood friends. Long distance business trips in New York. Interviews.

Kenma Kozume is married to Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo chuckles and whispers something to Kenma, who blushes bright red and almost breaks the screen in his rush to turn off the camera.

* * *

_“Video Games and Gold Rings: The Story of Kodzuken’s Secret Spouse!!”_

**“yes, i’m married to Kuro.”**

The Internet explodes.

**“I love you, Kitten.”**

Not a typo.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty!! So, I have a few notes for the end!!  
> ~  
> (1) Bold text are tweets. Italics are messages from chat and magazine/tabloid titles.
> 
> (2) I love subtext ♥ There are many instances when ~mystery man~ types a message in the chat that has very obvious double meanings/hidden messages, and Kenma responds in the same way. I think it's pretty easy to understand what the real meanings are, so enjoy that.
> 
> (3) Speaking of hidden messages, the second one in which ~mystery man~ tells Kenma that whoever dyed his hair did a "spectacular" job is stolen from a story named "Entanglement" by strikinglight on here. It's very sweet :))
> 
> (4) The Koganei district of Tokyo, if you look it up, is where the Schweiden Adlers are based. MSBY is based in the Ohasuhigashi district of Osaka, so take that as you will.
> 
> (5) The promise rings Hinata and Kageyama wear refer to the main theme of the actual manga: the promise that Hinata will beat Kageyama one day, and when he does, he takes it off, because the promise has been fulfilled. Subtle soulmate moments ♥
> 
> (6) At the interview, Kenma whispers that Kuroo looks hot in a suit. Bold Kenma and blushing Kuroo is 10/10
> 
> (7) The line Kuroo says to Hinata, "We are doing our best to lower the net down" is directly from the time skip manga and I am very proud of myself for remembering it.
> 
> (8) Yes, I named the cat Pi. I know Kenma and Kuroo are not a math nerds, but Kenma is a smartass and Kuroo works in an economy department and you have to be a nerd to work in an economy department, so therefore I named the cat Pi because they're both nerds.
> 
> (9) Akaashi calls Kuroo "pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san," so I included that. Again, very proud of myself.  
> ~  
> So, thank you so much for reading!! I really love this story. I wrote it in like 5 hours (i think) and I only reread it/edited it twice so it's definitely not the BEST it could be, but I love it anyways.  
> ~  
> -gnomeo  
> (twt: @gnomegiirl)


End file.
